percy jackson crew interviews
by Millmo.May
Summary: See the title! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the characters. All rights go to Rick!
1. Chapter 1 percy

This is my first fanfiction so all reviews are loved

Percy

interviewer: wow Percy its an honour to meet you

Percy: thanks

interviewer: okay then, today I'm going to ask you a few questions. Is that okay?

Percy: sure. Go ahead

interviewer: okay. First question; how does it feel to have defeated a titan, well not just a titan but the king of titans?

Percy: it feels pretty good but of course I couldn't have done it without anybody especially Annabeth.

Interviewer: okay, next question; what is it like having the curse of achillies?

Percy: well it has its ups and downs, I mean its great not being beat up by Clarisse but I always worry about somebody finding out where the place they can kill me is.

Interviewer: yes that would be bad. Well I only have one more question, who is your favourite god?

Percy: ummm, my dad? ***looks up* **yeah that doesn't get me blasted. My dad.

Interviewer: well that's fair enough, thank you for your time and it was nice to meet you. Goodbye.

Percy: bye


	2. Chapter 2 annabeth

Annabeth

interviewer: hi annabeth, its nice to meet you.

Annabeth: hi, its nice to meet you too.

Interviewer: okay then, today I am going to ask you a few questions. Is that okay?

Annabeth: sure, go ahead.

Interviewer: okay, first question; which quest is the most memorable for you?

Annabeth: the first one. Defiantly! It was my first quest with perc- * blushes * I mean, it was my first quest.

Interviewer: okay next question, when you were told that Luke was working for a titan, did you believe it?

Annabeth: well a bit of both, I mean it was obvious but well... it was Luke, the guy I trusted with my life.

Interviewer: okay then, last question, who is your favourite god?

Annabeth: Athena. No offence to the other gods but she is my mom.

Interviewer: okay then well it was nice to meet you and that is the end of the interview. Goodbye.

Annabeth: bye


	3. Chapter 3 grover

**Hey guys :) **

**I just wanted to say... PLEASE REVEIW! IM BEGGING YOU!**

grover

interviewer: hi grover its nice to meet you.

Grover: thanks. Its nice to meet you too.

Interviewer: thank you. Well then, today I am going to ask you a few questions. Is that okay?

Grover: sure. Go ahead

interviewer: okay then. First question; who do you think is a better fighter, Percy or annabeth?

Grover: ummm, first, weird question and second, hard question.

Interviewer: if you had to answer, who would you say?

Grover: ummm, okay don't tell annabeth but well Percy is said to be the best sword fighter in a century plus Nico told me that he beat a whole army of the dead including Hades... so I'm gonna say Percy.

Interviewer: okay then, next question. What is it like being lord of the wild?

Grover: how did I know that would come up? Well obviously its pretty cool but it would be way better without Juniper pestering me about it all the time. I mean its like she thinks I'm a god or something!

Interviewer: speaking of gods, the last question is who is your favourite god?

Grover: well obviously its Mr. D I mean... ummm... he is so nice to us sayters... and ummm... its not like he would blast me if I said anybody else... he he... has anybody got a can?

*runs away looking for a can *

interviewer: okay then, I guess that's the end of the interview.

**Hey me again :) **

**just reminding you to REVIEW!**

**p.s I hope you liked the chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4 thalia

**Hey guys :)**

**I just want to say to TkeleChoG that I am only writing these interviews how I think the character would reply so when I say "gonna" instead if "going to" I'm just writing how I think he would say it. But thank you anyway for your review :) **

**also to the rest of you PLEASE REVEIW!**

_Thalia _

interviewer: hi Thalia, its nice to meet you

Thalia: you too... I guess. Listen can we make this fast, I need to get back to the huntresses.

Interviewer: ill try my best. First question, what is it like being a huntresses of Artemis?

Thalia: well obviously awesome, what did you think I would say?

Interviewer: I don't know... it was just the question I had on the paper...

Thalia: fine. Next question

interviewer: right, okay. What were you feeling when you came back from being a tree?

Thalia: What kind of question is that? Obviously I didn't know what the heck to feel! How would you feel if you woke up from a really long sleep thinking that you had just died and then finding out that for the past 5 years you have been a tree? Its a kinda hard question to answer!

Interviewer: ummm... well... uh... okay then... last question, who is your favourite god?

Thalia: how am I supposed to answer that? If I say my dad Artemis will blast me. If I say Artemis my dad will blast me! This interview is rubbish! * leaves *

interviewer: ugh... that's two in a row to leave before saying bye... whose next... ah Rachel.

**That's right its Rachel next so see ya then and please remember to review :) **


	5. Chapter 5 rachel

**Hey guys :) **

**I' going to try my best to make my interviews longer but I'm sorry if I cant :(**

**I'm also going to try my best to add a little romance into the rest of the interviews but again I'm sorry if I cant :(**

**Okay then, on with the chapter...**

_Rachel _

Interviewer: Hi Rachel its nice to meet you.

Rachel: Thanks, you two

Interviewer: Thank you. Okay then, today I am going to ask you a few questions, if That's okay?

Rachel: Sure, go ahead.

Interviewer: Okay, first question, what is it like being the oracle of deli?

Rachel: Well obviously its awesome, I get to hang out with perc- I mean my friends from camp half-blood, I get to know more about the Greek gods, it only has one downside; I always worry about sprouting a random prophecy in school.

Interviewer: Yeah that would be pretty bad. Talking of camp half-blood though, what's it like being the only mortal there?

Rachel: Well I don't really think of it like that, its different when you can see through the mist, the only time people treat me differently is when I say a prophecy.

Interviewer: well That's understandable. Next question, did you ever have feelings for Percy?

Rachel: * blushes * well, erm... no?

Interviewer: Really?

Rachel: FINE! But it was only a crush. Its not like I kissed him. Well... I kinda did. But That's not the point! He is going out with annabeth who is my friend and I cant have a boyfriend and... its not like- like- like I have feelings for him any-more! NO! I do not have feelings for Percy!

Interviewer: Okay... last question, who is your favourite god?

Rachel: Ooh. Hard question. Well, Apollo is the one who made me the oracle... but Zeus is pretty cool, yet Poseidon and Athena are my friends parents. Ah but I don't want to get kicked out by Mr. D... Nope I'm gonna have to say Apollo!

Interviewer: Fair enough. Well then That's the end of the interview. I hope you had fun.

Rachel: I did thanks, bye.

Interviewer: Bye.

**Any good? I hope you liked it. I'm sorry it wasnt as good as you hoped but I had other things on my mind when I was writing this. Sorry. Anyway... PLEASE REVIEW! All- ALL - reviews are loved 3 see ya next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6 clarisse

**Hey guys ****  
****okay this is going to be a short interview because ****I'm finding it hard with Clarisse for some reason, I guess I don't know her as well as the others ****  
On with the interview **

_Clarisse_

Interviewer: hi Clarisse, it's nice to meet you.

Clarisse: *glares* shut up and just ask the questions

Interviewer: umm… okay then… first question; what does it feel like to have slayed a drakon?

Clarisse: what do you think? Of course it's amazing knowing I slayed the monster even Hercules hasn't beat!

Interviewer: well... Um… obviously.

Clarisse: okay what's the last question?

Interviewer: but there's more than one lef-

Clarisse: *glares*

Interviewer: and the last question is; who is your favourite god?

Clarisse: Ares. Duh. This interview is crap; I'm going to go beat up Percy!  
*storms out*

Interviewer: …phew. *leans back*

**Ok I know it was rubbish but hopefully the next one will be better.  
By the way I need help with my next interview, I'm doing the Strolls but I need to know whether I should do them together or separate? Help meeee!**

**Oh and plz plz plz review!**


	7. Chapter 7 conner & travis

**Heya guys ****  
I'm going to do the Strolls together and I hope that you will like it****  
btw when I say Strolls I mean both of them together****  
on with the chapter…**

_Connor and Travis_

Interviewer: Hi, Connor and Travis, it's nice to meet you

Strolls: You to

Interviewer: Okay then if it's okay with you I'm going to ask you a few questions today

Connor: Sure, fine by us

Travis: Yeah go ahead.

Interviewer: Okay then. First question… HEY! Okay, who stole my notebook?

Connor: Sorry

*Conner Hands back notebook*

Interviewer: Thank you. Okay first question-

Travis: Umm isn't this the second question?

Conner: Yeah the first was "who took my notebook?"

Interviewer: Fine. Second question; what is the best prank you ever played on someone?

Travis: When we put the spider in the Athena cabin

Conner: No way! It was when we pretended the Aphrodite campers were ugly!

*Conner and Travis start arguing which one was the best*

Conner: There's too many to choose!

Travis: Yeah we just pull too many!

Interviewer: *sarcastically* I find that very hard to believe.

Strolls: Why?

Interviewer: I was- never mind. Next question, this is for you Travis, is it true you have a crush on Katie?

*Travis blushes*

Travis: NO!

Conner: YES!

Travis: NO!

Conner: YES!

Travis: NO!

Conner: YES YOU DO! *singing* Travis and Katie sitting in a tree-

Travis: SHUT UP!

Connor: K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Travis: SHUT UP NOW!

Connor: First comes love then comes se-

Interviewer: NEXT QUESTION

Travis: Thank you!

Conner: Awww, I wanted to finish my song.

Interviewer: Okay, this is the last question, who is your favourite god?

Strolls: Hermes!

Interviewer: Okay then. Well that's the end of the interview.

Strolls: Okay, Bye

Interviewer: Bye.

*strolls leave*

*interviewer checks the time on his watch which isn't there*

Interviewer: Hey! Where's my-

Travis: *from outside* Nice watch dude.

*Conner and Travis run away laughing*

Interviewer: Oh come on!

**Any good?****  
Please review! I'm begging you!****  
Up next it's… NICO!****  
C ya next time **


	8. Chapter 8 nico

**Hey guys :)**

**OK I have some instructions for you**

**read this chapter**

**enjoy it **

**scroll down**

**write a review**

**press OK!**

**That's all you have to do to review! So please do it!**

**On with the chapter.**

_Nico _

interviewer: hi Nico, its nice to meet you.

Nico: thanks

interviewer: so today I'm going to ask you a few questions. Is that OK?

Nico: whatever

interviewer: okay then. First question; what's it like being able to control the dead?

Nico: * sigh * well its pretty cool but it makes me so tired.

Interviewer: well That's not very good.

Nico: * sarcastic * no way, Sherlock

interviewer: sorry. Anyway next question; are you and Percy friends?

Nico: kinda yeah. Why?

Interviewer: just with you wanting to kill him, blaming him for your sisters death, and handing him over to your father.

Nico: HEY! The last one wasn't my fault! If I didn't do it, Persephone would have turned me into a flower! I don't want to be a flower!

Interviewer: umm, okay then. Next question- and this is from the public-

Nico: what public? Oh Zeus! your not recording this are you?

Interviewer: what- no, id never do such a thing!

Nico: hmmm

interviewer: anyway, next question; who do you have a crush on?

Nico: NOBODY!

Interviewer: really? Not even a special huntress

Nico: what? who?

Interviewer: Thalia.

Nico: Thalia?

Interviewer: yes

Nico: are you kidding me?

Interviewer: no

Nico: * twisting his scull ring * ill say that again. Are you kidding me?

Interviewer: * gulp * uh.. well... I mean... uh... yes?

Nico: That's better. Now be a good interviewer and go onto the next question.

Interviewer: uh... yeah... sure. Next question: why did you go out of mythomagic?

Nico: what that childish game? come on, I'm 14, like I'm going to play that. It was stupid.

Interviewer: really?

Nico: yeah.

Interviewer: what's the power of Zeus?

Nico: 214, and he has 4 stars... wait... HEY!

Interviewer: he he

Nico: * glares *

interviewer: okay then. Last question; who is your favourite god?

Nico: Hades. Who else?

Interviewer: sorry I just have to ask everybody that. Anyway That's the end of the interview.

Nico: yesss. See you.

Interviewer: bye.

**Was it good? Was it bad? Did you like it? Did you hate it? **

**I don't know unless you REVIEW**

**OK, I don't know who im going to do next so the next chapter may not be for a while. Sorry.**

**C ya**


	9. authors note: PLEASE READ!

**OK, I know most of you will hate authors notes but... I NEED YOUR HELP!**

**I seriously do not know who to interview next!**

**Please tell me who you think I should interview in the reviews.**

**Rules: no heroes of Olympus characters. I'm planning to do them in another story which is coming soon**

**anyway... ill leave you to tell me who you think I should review.**


	10. Chapter 10 tyson last chapter!

**OK, I know I haven't updated in ages but I've been working on other things and I've been busy with school and stuff. You know.**

**Also, I'm really sorry but this is the last chapter, I'm working on another story for the HOO characters and you never know. Percy and annabeth may show up.**

**Disclaimer: I think that you all know I'm not the author of PJO**

_Tyson _

interviewer: Hello Tyson, its nice to meet you.

Tyson: Hello

interviewer: I'm going to ask you a few question. Is that OK?

Tyson: Ya

interviewer: Okay then, first question; what is it like living underwater?

Tyson: Fun. I see daddy. But daddy works a lot.

Interviewer: Well at-least you get to see him.

Tyson: Ya

interviewer: Okay then, next question; is it fun working in Posidon's forges?

Tyson: Yes, yesterday I made two-thousand magic weapons!

Interviewer: Wow, That's a lot!

Tyson: Ya!

Interviewer: well then, last question; who is your favourite god?

Tyson: Daddy!

Interviewer: Of course. Okay then, bye.

Tyson : Bye!

**That's all! Please review and please check out my new story! Bye.**


End file.
